I Will Save You
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: A Fict I made about my two role playing characters, Kyatoriina and Jasutin, and how the end up knowing Sonic the hedgehog and Dr. Eggman.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or anything related to Sonic/ Sega. Enjoy )

* * *

**Character Descriptions:

* * *

**

Here are the Fan characters I made up for this story (I will add more in later chapters/):

* * *

Name: Jasutin 

Nickname: Justin

Age: 19 years old

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Height: 4'9"

Weight: 84 Lbs

IQ: 156

Martial Status: Engaged (With Kyatoriina)

DOB: 20/12/1986

Birth place: Metropolis Zone

Residence: A local Apartment in the Metropolis Zone ( with Kyatoriina)

Occupation: Developing technology

Social Class: Very anti social, accept to Kyatoriina

Economic Class: Middle class

Alignment: Hero/ Light

Top speed: 19 mph

Basic Stats: 

Agility- 4

Speed- 2

Strength- 6

Defense- 6

Evasiveness- 8

Dexterity- 6

Intelligence-8

Skill- 5

Special Attacks: Martial Arts (Brown belt in Judo) Maneuvers

Abilities and aptitudes: Construct technologic items and articles, Fighting savvy

Hobbies and Talents: Play music (can play guitar), writing, making new developpements in technology.

Weaknesses: Anti social, social phobia, losing Kyatoriina, being made fun of himself, depression

Friends: Kyatoriina

Rivals: Tails (friendly competition)

Enemies: Dr. Eggman

Known relatives: None to this date (abandoned to this date.)

Likes/ Favorite activities: Using technology, playing the guitar, spending time with Kyatoriina, playing video games, shopping as well

Dislikes/ Least favorite activities: being around large crowds, being rejected, his depression, getting hurt

Gourmet of choice: Pizza, or any type of pasta

Beverage of choice: Pepsi, milk

Favorite color(s): Green, red, black

Personality: Passive, quiet, easy going.

Physical Appearance: 

Color: Orange skin, with dark orange fur, a small yellow X is found on his chest,

Hair/ quills: Orange with black and yellow highlights

Left Arm and Left eye: Mechanical

Tail: Small orange tail

Eye color: Brown

Nose: Small black nose

Attire: A plaid button up T- shirt, and dark denim jeans

Vehicle: An old rickety Kawasaki Motorcycle ('86 rr250)

Theme song: Hold on by Limpbizkit, Tear away by Drowning Pool

Back Story:

Jasutin was abandoned when he was born. His parents left leaving nothing for him. He was picked up by a small orphanage in Metropolis. He was raised there, where he grew an interest in constructing technology. When he grew up, he left the orphanage, only to make it several meters away, when a loud explosion erupted sending him flying several feet, destroying his arm totally, and almost ripping his left side of his face.

After a long extent operation performed by Miles Prower, he replaced his arm with a mechanical limb, and also inserted a mechanical device to cover up the injury. After the incident, Jasutin realized he had incredibly great vision through his left eye. He was simply amazed, and told Tails that someday he would challenge him in a competiton based on technologic developments. But this incident was followed by his self claimed depression, which would continue to bother him.

After the incident, he picked up several interests, including one with Kyatoriina. He loved her greatly, so they decided to move in with each other, and is also planning on marrying her as they are already engaged.

At Jasutins job, Dr. Eggman has been sending threats and complaints telling him that his developments are useless, and that he should quit, as well as several occasions he was beat up when he was traveling from his job.

Jasutin wants to help Sonic and his little group of friends get even with Dr. Eggman.

* * *

Name: Kyatoriina 

Nickname(s): Kat, Katrina, Trina

Age: 18 years old.

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Height: 3'7"

Weight: 62 Lbs

IQ: 128

Martial Status: Engaged

DOB: 06/12/1987

Birth place: Metropolis Zone

Residence: Metropolis Zone local residence

Occupation: Works at a fashion department store in Metropolis Zone

Social Class: Social

Economic Class: Middle class

Alignment: Hero/ Light

Top speed: 28 mph

Basic stats: 

Agility- 5

Speed- 3

Strength- 4

Defense- 6

Evasiveness- 9

Dexterity- 5

Intelligence- 6

Skills- 7

Special attack: Powerful fist, loud scream, perfume web spray (Made by her boy friend Jasutin)

Abilities and aptitude: Money savvy, ear for music, Fashion smart, self defense

Hobbies and talents: Spending time with Jasutin, Shopping, Music

Weaknesses: Not being with Jasutin, being helpless and left alone, being embarrassed, scared easily (like she is totally scared of horror movies), left out in groups

Friends: Jasutin, and other small class characters in Metropolis.

Rivals: Anyone who attempts to hit on Jasutin -

Enemies: same as rivals

Known relatives:

Uncle- Rob the hedgehog

Cousin- Amy Rose

Mother and father- Unknown (they abandoned her when she was little)

Likes/ Favorite activities: Shopping, spending time with Jasutin, earning money, talking to other people, cook/ make food

Dislikes/ least favorite activities: Sports, Stores closing when planning out shopping sprees, working for money,

Gourmet of choice: Spaghetti, fast food

Beverages of choice: Chocolate milk, root beer pop, cream soda pop

Favorite color(s): Pink, turquoise and brown

Personality: Very friendly, caring and lovable. A very warm personality!

Physical Appearance: 

Color: light Pink skin, with pink fur and pink quills with turquoise and brown streaks running down them as well.

Eye color: Hazel

Tail: short pink tail

Nose: Small black nose

Attire: Brown Capri's , a pink tank top and turquoise flip flops

Items and Weapons: A purse, sunglasses, A hat( It varies from A pink trucker hat, to a pink/ brown cowboy hat), perfume web spray

Vehicles: A pink convertible Volkswagen Bug

Theme song: Don't Cha by The Pussy Cat Dolls

Back Story:

Kyatoriina was abandoned by her parents at a very young age, and to this date she has no clue who they really are. She grew up in a orphanage, as her uncle, Rob The Hedgehog, felt it was best for her, because of his adventurous personality. She grew up in the Metropolis Zone, where she proudly calls it her hometown/ village. Very recently she met another hedgehog who was abandoned by his parents, and his name is Jasutin. They've been together for 8 and a half months and both don't want to through away their relationship.

She works part time at a fashion store, but finds that it doesn't pay as much as she would hope. Her and Jasutin both live in a small apartment, where he works with technology. He made her the perfume bottle that emits a web like substance when she is being attacked. She is also getting married soon.

To this date, Kyatoriina wants to meet her cousin Amy Rose, and wants to talk her about Amy's life, and help reflect on their past.

* * *

**I Will Save You

* * *

**

By: Shadow H3art the Clone

Jasutin sat in his room, waiting to use the phone. His foster sister was busy  
chatting away on it, as usual. He wanted to talk to Kyatoriina, some he met in  
school, a couple of months ago. It was summer vacation, and all was fun and  
games except for one person. Jasutin.

Jasutin was an orange hedgehog, who had yellow and black stripes/ streaks  
throughout all of his quills. But something else made him different from the  
teal colored foster family. He had to special body parts. A mechanical left arm  
and left eye. He lost them in a freak accident. One of Dr. Eggmans patrolling  
robots began to malfunction and explode, very close to Jasutin, sending him  
several feet into the air. When he landed he fell unconscious, and his left arm  
was completely dismantled, as well as his eye. He layed on the charred sidewalk,  
as an ambulance eventually came and picked him up.

His condition in the hospital was very unstable so, a scientist (Dr. Prower)  
offered to use his knowledge to replace to missing parts with mechanical parts,  
and after several weeks of intense research and assembling, Jasutins eye and arm  
was replaced by mechanical replicas of an eye and an arm. Jasutin couldn't pay  
the scientist though. Little did Jasutin know, medical research scientist were  
at large, set by the given rules of Dr. Eggman. He told Jasutin that he  
wouldn't accept his money, and then told him maybe someday they would meet.  
That's when Jasutin took up technological development.

Days went by as he began to create objects of every day use out of wires and  
circuit boards. About two weeks later, through the news, Dr Prower was killed,  
and all of his laboratory work was destroyed. Depression overwhelmed him. He  
thoughts began to wonder, and with his thoughts went his social manner. He  
became instantly quiet and rarely spoke to anyone. But one was still sure;  
Jasutin dedicated himself to technology and its development. It happened at age  
13. He is now 19 years old. Right now, he is attempting to create a robot that  
would be able to help doctors and nurses through busy times, like during  
operations, or medical emergencies like him. But his focus has been off of  
technology for a while. His thoughts were on a girl hedgehog names Kyatoriina.

He loves her with every part of his heart. He doesn't know what he would do.  
She was the only one that kept him alive. His depression sometimes would  
completely take over his mind, but when he would talk to her, she was able to  
calm him down and help him stop thinking the bad thoughts of suicide. Without  
her, he thought, I would be lost. He even built a rickety street bike from  
scratch, just so he could visit her when ever he wanted to.

Jasutin has no parents to this date. He did, or so he thinks, but they left him  
at a very early age. He never even knew that they would exist, unless his foster  
parents and orphanage would remind him of them. But still, he always felt that  
they weren't at all important in their lives.

He sat in his chair, looking and looking at his walls, containing posters of  
some of the music bands he listens to. He played guitar too, as it sat in the  
corner of the room, with a bunch of rickety circuit boards and wires, from him  
experimenting from random objects from the dump. He waited for his foster  
sister and still nothing. She was still gabbing on about her social life. It  
was beginning to bother him. He really wanted to talk to her. But he couldn't.  
He would go and visit her on his bike, but it was fresh out of gas. He felt  
vulnerable and that Kyatoriina would get upset.

One other thing that bothered Jasutin, was that his foster dad was an heavy  
alcoholic. He rarely drank, but when he did, you had to be very careful. He was  
very abusive, and was very unpredictable. He hated it when his dad would get  
back home from heavily drinking. Today was his birthday, and both his mom and  
dad ( HE doesn't usually call them foster parents anymore, just refers them as  
mom and dad) were out drinking, while he stayed home with his sister, Angela.  
They usually didn't get along, but when they needed to, the felt like they  
could talk to each other.

Finally, after a couple of hours she came back with the phone, and handed it to  
him. He quickly dialed her number, but to his heed, one of her friends had  
answered the phone. She told him that she was out near the beach waiting for  
him to come. He wasn't really sure if she was lying or not, but he really  
wanted to talk to her. "But I don't have anymore gas…" replied Jasutin, as he  
sighed heavily to himself.

"Ohh she should be there to pick you up!" added the girl's voice.

Then, he heard to honks of a car horn. It was her. He dropped the phone as he  
saw her. "I thought maybe we could go spend some time on the beach? What do you  
say?" added Kyatoriina, as her pink convertible was down.

He leaped in the vehicle, as his depressing feelings left him as she pulled out  
of the driveway. After several minutes of talking to each other and driving,  
they arrived to the Metropolis beach. Jasutin leaped back out, as Kyatoriina  
opened her door and walked out to stretch her body, stiff from driving the car.  
He walked over to the female hedgehog and hugged her greatly. He loved her with  
everything he had. "Let's go for a walk!" offered Kyatoriina, as Jasutin  
nodded, and gripped her hand firmly.

The beach was fairly busy; tons of people were there, enjoying themselves. He  
knew that he was enjoying himself. He looked at Kyatoriina, as he noticed she  
was wearing a pink tank top, a pink cowboy hat, brown Capri's and turquoise  
flip-flops. She looked very beautiful to him. He noticed that there was a big  
commotion down near the water. He tried to focus in on who it was, and  
determined it was Jun, (Sorry Jun Senoue, but I couldn't think of a characters  
name, I won't use your last name though -) one of Jasutin's friends from  
school. He was being pushed around. "Um, Kat, let's go over here first!" added  
Jasutin, as he grimaced while guiding his feet through the hot heat of the  
sand.

Jun was being pushed around by a group of bigger hedgehogs. "Hey, buzz off!"  
Yelled Jasutin, as they turned to see the, rather tall, hedgehog.

They all split up as they were very intimidated by his fierce size.  
Jasutin lowered his arm down, to help Jun back on his feet. "Thanks Jasutin.  
They always pick on me. I'm way too short! Oh, hi Kyatoriina!" added Jun as he  
smiled at her.

Jun was a small hedgehog at three feet and two inches. His skin was  
pale, and his fur was yellow. He had blue zigzags in his quills. He wore a  
brown leather vest, and basketball shorts. He played drums, and both were  
looking to start up a band but weren't really having any success. "Well, I got  
to go. Later!" said the hedgehog, as he waved bye and began to walk up the  
beach.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Katrina, as she smiled at Justin.

"Were ever you wanted to go? It doesn't matter to me!"

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent positive, trust me, I trust you!"

She smiled and giggled slightly as they began to walk in a specific  
direction. He held her hand firmly again as she looked up at him with his cute  
brown eyes. " So, it's your dads Birthday party, isn't it…" she stopped as a  
rather large robot was seen back were they came from.

Both Katrina and Justin turned around to see the large robot. "Dr.  
Eggman again?" asked Jasutin.

Katrina was really scared, as the thought of being captured filled her  
head. "Wait here." added Jasutin.

Jasutin walked off, as she felt like something was going to happen. She felt like she might lose him. She didn't want to lose him. "Jasutin…" murmured Kyatoriina, as she watched him run towards the robot.

Jasutin kept up a fast pace, only to see something unusual. A blue hedgehog appeared out of no where, and faced the giant robot. 'What is he doing?' thought Jasutin as he watched the hedgehog stand in front of the oncoming robot. He stood there and watched as the blue creature blurred around the robot, creating massive holes through it.

Jasutin remained speechless. His mind just couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He went to go turn around and another robot stood behind Kyatoriina. "Kat, watch out! Move!" yelled Jasutin, as he quickly attempted to dash towards her.

She turned around and screamed. The robot had grabbed her around the waist, and began to take flight. He jumped just as the robot began to lift off the ground, and grabbed on the leg of the mechanical figure. The robot began to shoot some kind of gun at him, eventually hitting him, sending him to the ground below him. The blast was enough to disintegrate the fake skin that covered his mechanical arm, and luckily for him he shielded himself with it, to avoid getting hurt. He landed with a rough bump, as his body bounced off the soft, unbound sand. "No…" muffled the hedgehog as he tightly grabbed a handful of sand.

"I let her down."

Just as Jasutin fell, the blue hedgehog made his way over to him. "Hey, buddy, are you alright?" asked the unknown being.

"What does it look like to you!" added Jasutin as he slowly got up, with a lot of aching pain.

The blue creature stood back a little, almost feeling a great distaste towards him. " Hey, chill out!"

"They got her, and now I can't SAVE HER!"

"Really? I take you have no clue who I am, do you?"

"Some random hedgehog, who thinks he's a superhero!"

The blue hedgehog laughed aloud. "Actually I am. My name is Sonic."

Jasutin then began to process what Sonic had just said. He realized now who it exactly was. "I'm so sorry, Sonic…"

"Don't worry about it. Now, if your done trying to tell me off, I can take you to Dr. Eggmans liar." Explained Sonic as he pointed towards a rather large building, set in the crowded area of Mobius.

Jasutin sighed as he nodded his head. "Ok."

Both hedgehogs decided to go back into the town, to prepare for their journey into the large building, that contained all of it's evilness and malevolent theories to plot and take over the world.


End file.
